Nightingale
by SynysterPhoenix
Summary: Future!AU where Blake and Sun dated for some time while they were younger but some time after graduation, they broke up. After cutting Sun out of her life, Blake is forced to see Sun again as SSSN comes back into town for Weiss and Neptune's wedding. Things are awkward, things are tense, but all both Sun and Blake want to do is salvage the relationship they used to have.
1. Chapter 1

Sun looked away from the window as the door opened up. Neptune was coming back in, his arms filled with snacks. He tipped slightly as the train took a corner.

"Does Weiss even know we're coming in early?" Scarlet asked as Neptune sat back down.

"No, but Ruby does," he replied, handing Sage a bag of chips.

"So then how are they going to pick us up?" Sage said.

"They're out in the town doing some wedding stuff. They'll be by the train station and when we pull in, Ruby's going to bring Weiss to the train station."

"And how exactly is she going to manage that? Weiss isn't going to want to just go into a train station in the middle of doing wedding stuff," Sun said, grabbing the banana that Sage offered him.

"Ruby said she's got it all figured it out and not to worry," Neptune assured. He dropped the remaining snacks in the space between him and Scarlet and picked out a bag of chips.

"And what about when she flips because she doesn't have rooms ready for us back at their place?" Scarlet said.

"Yang's got that. Ruby told Yang what's going on and Yang said she'd have the rooms ready for us." Sun's tail flicked.

"Does Blake know we're coming in early?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He looked at Neptune, ignoring the looks he knew Sage and Scarlet were giving him.

"I don't know. I don't think Ruby told her and I'm not sure if Yang told her anything," Neptune finally answered. Sun nodded and looked away.

He hadn't voiced any issues when Neptune had announced they would be coming to Vale earlier than planned for his upcoming wedding to Weiss. But he knew that everyone knew he was concerned about how Blake would feel about this.

It had been four years since Sun had spoken to Blake, almost five since they had broken up. Despite giving her the same reason he always gave her, that he would do whatever it took to be with her, the black haired girl had broken up with him because she was tired of making him a target for the White Fang. And since it was what she wanted and he tried to put her wants first even if it killed him, Sun respected her wishes and they ended their relationship on the condition that they could remain friends.

They did for awhile. They would still talk, still video chat, and once Sun still took a trip out to Vale like he would every few months. But then her messages stopped. She stopped responding. She stopped answering his calls. Sun tried to keep reaching out to her, but when it was coming back with nothing, he stopped. He figured she had her reasons and she would come back to him if and when she was ready.

Sun knew that Blake was hyperaware that Neptune and Weiss' wedding meant having to see him again and to be around him. And if she was still the same girl he loved, he knew she was nervous and would be worrying about how seeing him would go up until the second she actually did see him. Now showing up a week early would completely throw her off. He didn't want their first meeting to be in front of everyone, where they would all be watching them, listening to them. But he didn't know if she would be willing to meet up with him somewhere, just the two of them.

Sun was jolted out of his thoughts as the train came to a stop. His heart started pounding when he realized this was it, they were in Vale. He swallowed down his nerves. He could do this. He's been doing dangerous and crazy things his entire life. He could come face to face with the girl he still loved.

The blond boy took his bag when Sage held it out to him.

"You okay?" Sage asked, noticing the anxious flick of Sun's tail. Sun nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured before following Neptune out of the carriage.

"Why are we even here?" Sun heard Weiss asking as he and his friends finally got off the train.

"Because I wanted to come see the trains!" Ruby replied.

"But we have a lot of things to do! We don't-" Weiss started retorting but stopped when she spotted Neptune through the crowd. "Neptune!" she exclaimed. She dropped the bags in her hands and pushed her way through the crowd to the blue haired boy. Neptune laughed as she ran straight into his open arms. Sun smiled at the sight of them. Even if this trip was making him nervous, he was still glad to see his best friend so happy.

"What are you guys doing here? You're not supposed to come in for another week!" Weiss said after she kissed Neptune.

"I figured we'd make things a little easier for you and come in earlier to help out with the last minute things you need to do," he replied.

"He means _he'll_ help with the last minute things," Sun said, grinning when Neptune tossed him a glare.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby greeted when she finally came over with the bags Weiss had dropped.

"Busy morning?" Scarlet chuckled as he took some of the bags from Ruby.

"Ugh, yes. She's been shopping all morning. There was still more errands she wanted to do, but I think I got out of it for now," she said, glancing at Weiss and Neptune. Weiss gasped and looked to the rest of the boys.

"You guys are here a week early. The rooms aren't ready for you guys!" she said.

"Don't worry. Yang was in on this too and she said she'd take care of that," Neptune told her.

"You really had all of this planned out, didn't you?" Neptune grinned and nodded. "Let's get you guys to the house then and all settled in."

"Hey, Nep?" Sun said as everyone started moving. Neptune looked back at him. He told Weiss he'd be right back when he saw Sun hadn't followed them.

"What's up?" he asked when he reached the blond boy.

"I'm gonna head down to the fountain in front of Beacon," Sun said. "Do you think you could tell Blake I'll be down there for a little while?" Neptune's eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sun smiled slightly. He understood his friend's concern. Neptune had been the only one to really understand how hard it hit Sun when Blake broke up with him. Sure Sage and Scarlet knew, but it had been Neptune that Sun stayed up late talking to, wondering where in the world this had come from and confessing in a quiet, broken voice that _damn_ did it hurt.

"I think it'd be better for the both of us if we did." Neptune searched his face for a moment before holding out his hand.

"I'll take your bag and let her know as soon as I see her," he promised. Sun smiled gratefully as he handed Neptune his bag.

"I appreciate it," he said. Neptune returned his smile and nodded.

"It's what I'm here for. I'll see you later at the house." Sun nodded. He waited until Neptune disappeared into the crowd before he left the train station.

It was strange to be back in Vale. Ever since his relationship with Blake ended, he hadn't really been back save for a few hours if he was passing through for a mission. There had been some changes to the city, new shops, missing buildings. He wondered if the teashop he and Blake frequented was still around.

Sun looked around as he let his feet carry him down the familiar streets to Beacon. He tried to sort through his thoughts, trying to make any sort sense of the mess going through his head. He had no idea what he was going to say to Blake when if he saw her. If he was being honest, he didn't even know what he would feel when he saw her. Would he look at her and see he still loved her? Or would he look at her and realize she was no longer the stars and the moon?

He gave his head a shake. There was no point in over thinking this. Whatever happened would happen. He could hope for the best and he wouldn't be surprised if the worst happened.

Sun looked up as the sound of rushing water reached his ears.

Beacon.

The fountain.

It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had come here and seen Blake remove her bow.

He let out a quiet sigh as he walked the last few steps to the fountain. There were a few students milling about. Most of them would be inside having lunch right now.

Sun sat down on the edge, facing the main walkway.

All that was left to do now was wait and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, do you know where Ruby is?" Yang asked as she came out of the hallway.

"She left awhile ago with Weiss. Weiss said something about taking care of some more of the wedding shopping," Blake replied as she looked up from her book. "Why? What's up?"

"Ah…" Yang started but trailed off. She glanced at Blake before fixating her gaze on the ceiling. "I have something to tell you." Blake's eyebrows furrowed. What could she possibly have to say that would have Yang so nervous?

"What is it?" she prompted. Yang glanced at her again.

"The guys are arriving today." Blake's heart stopped. There was only one "guys" Yang could be referring to. Yang looked to Blake when she didn't say anything. "Ruby barely let me know last night," she explained. "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you since she told me."

"That's a week early. Why are they here a week early?" Blake managed to get out. She was trying to keep calm, but she knew no matter what, Yang would be able to pick up on her panic.

A week early.

She was going to have to see Sun a week early.

She wasn't ready.

Ever since Weiss had announced her engagement to Neptune, Blake had been stressed about what it meant. It meant she'd have to come face to face with Sun after four years. She was happy for her friend, she knew how in love Weiss was with Neptune, but a part of Blake wanted to be selfish and take no part in the wedding.

She didn't want to have to see Sun. She had spent so long and so much energy staying away from him and now all that work was going to go down the drain. So when she finally came to terms with the fact that she was going to have to see him and be around him, Blake started to stress. How was she going to act? Would she avoid him? Avoid talking to and looking at him at all costs? And if she did talk to him, what was she going to say?

Blake knew it was something she was going to stress about up until the very moment she saw him. And now that Yang was telling her they had come in a week early, it felt like the earth was knocked out from underneath her. _What was she going to say?_

"Nep wanted to help Weiss out a little more now that the wedding is only three weeks away so he figured they'd come in a week earlier to do so," Yang explained. Her violet eyes were still searching Blake's face, trying to gauge exactly how distressed she was. Blake swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" she asked. She glanced to the door as if they were going to come in right that second. Yang looked to the clock on the wall.

"Their train should've gotten here about an hour ago, so I'd say in about twenty minutes." Blake's stomach dropped. She had twenty minutes to prepare herself. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner," Yang apologized.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I understand," Blake dismissed absentmindedly, looking back down at her book. What was she going to say?

Blake's attention snapped to the door when the sound of a key jingling the lock sounded. A second later, it opened to reveal Weiss and Ruby with three familiar boys behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Yang greeted brightly as she went over to them. Blake was hardly aware of the greetings exchanged as she searched the small group. Her heart was pounding and it nearly stopped when she realized she didn't see a fourth, blond head with them. She looked again, but sure enough, Sun wasn't with them.

"Hey, Blake!" Scarlet greeted, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked to the redheaded boy and blinked.

"Uh, hey!" Blake said, trying to return his smile.

"Long time no see." He came over and hugged her.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," she said distractedly as she searched the small group again.

"How have you been?" Sage asked when he went to hug her.

"I've been well. And you?"

"Been good besides this guy," he replied, jerking his thumb back at Neptune, "suddenly deciding we're coming in a week early."

"It was planned, thank you very much," Neptune retorted as he nudged Sage out of the way. All it took was one look from Blake and he knew exactly what she was wondering. "He said he'd be down at the fountain in front of Beacon," he told her, his voice quiet. "He said he'd be down there for a little while if, you know, you wanted to go down there to see him."

Blake glanced to the side to see Yang watching them. She looked back to Neptune.

"Thank you. If anyone asks, can you tell them I went out for a little bit?" she asked. Neptune nodded. She gave him a tight smile before slipping past him. She wasn't going to give herself a chance to think about what she was doing.

But once she was outside, it was all Blake could think about. What _was_ she doing? She hadn't seen Sun in four years let alone talk to him. And here she was, running to him as soon as Neptune told her he was waiting for her. She didn't even have anything to say to him. Would he even have to have anything to say to her? He must have if he wanted to see her. He could have easily just had this confrontation in front of everyone. Sun must've had a reason to specifically ask to see just her.

What would he tell her? Make small talk about the weather? Ask about recent missions? Tell her he wouldn't be moving with his team to Vale like Neptune had told them they would?

Tell her he's found someone else?

Blake immediately shoved that thought out of her head. She didn't care if he had someone else. She had broken up with him. He had every right to find happiness somewhere else.

But she should turn back. She shouldn't go see him. She should just go back to the house. But going back meant answering awkward questions. Going back could mean a disappointing look from Neptune and she didn't want to disappoint him.

She had managed to stay good friends with the blue haired boy despite breaking his best friend's heart. Blake would usually be the one to hang out with Neptune or pick him up from the airport or train station whenever Weiss got caught up in business for the Schnee company. It was a little awkward at first, especially when Blake first broke up with Sun. But it was eventually smoothed over and Blake was glad to still have his friendship. And even though she tried hard not to think about Sun, Neptune was kind enough to slip in kernels of information here and there throughout their conversations to let her know he was still doing well.

Blake looked up when the sound of rushing water reached her ears. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she had arrived at Beacon. She swallowed hard when she saw someone sitting on the edge of the fountain.

It was Sun.

Sun was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah shit.

That was the sole thought in Sun's head when he saw Blake. His heart started pounding as she neared.

"I knew you'd only look even better a few years down the line," he suddenly blurted out once she was in hearing distance. She stopped and looked at him. "I mean, uh, hey," he said as he stood up. In spite of herself, Blake couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey," she greeted in return. Despite her slight smile, she was still stopped a few feet away from, further than was comfortable.

"How've you been?" Sun wanted to close some of the distance between them, but he remained where he was. If she wanted to keep away, he'd let her.

"I've been good. You?" He shrugged.

"Pretty good. Just been spending most of my days on missions with the guys." An awkward silence fell between them. Blake glanced off to the side.

"So is there a reason you wanted to see me?" she finally asked, looking back at him. Sun's eyebrows rose.

"Reason? Not really. I just thought you'd be more comfortable if this didn't happen while we were around everyone," he replied. Blake's eyes narrowed slightly. She had half a mind to tell him he didn't have to care anymore whether or not she was comfortable, but she didn't want to start a fight. "So we'll be okay being around each other for the wedding? Things won't be awkward?" Sun said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why wouldn't we? We've had four years to get over each other," Blake said with a shrug. "We can handle being around each other." Sun managed to stop the wince threatening to come up. Even though he was still in love with her, he thought he had come to terms with the fact that they had broken up. But damn did it hurt like hell to hear Blake talk about their break up like it had been nothing to her.

Blake glanced down when she noticed the sharp flick of his tail. She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I just wanted to make sure we were good," he said. Blake nodded.

"We're good." She glanced back. She needed to be done with this conversation. She didn't know what she would say if they kept talking. "I think we should head back to the house. They'll probably start wondering where we are."

"You go ahead. I have to go somewhere real quick," Sun said. Blake nodded again.

"I'll see you back at the house then."

"Hey, Blake?" he called when she started walking away. Blake turned back. "Is there any chance we could, you know, be friends again?" She gave him a searching look.

"Friends," she echoed. He nodded. "I think so," she finally answered. He couldn't stop the relieved smile that appeared on his face. Friends. She was at least willing to be friends. He hadn't lost her completely.

Blake gave him another look before she turned and walked away. Sun watched her leave, a familiar ache in his chest. Despite the hopeful note they just left on, he couldn't help but remember the last time he had seen her walk away. It wasn't long after that she had stopped talking to him.

Sun glanced back at the fountain before he started walking back into the city. He had one last thing to do before he went back to Team RWBY's house.

He had to see if the teashop was still there.

He needed reassurance that he and Blake _could_ be friends again. She had said there was a chance, but that also meant there was a chance they couldn't be. He hated the awkwardness between them even if Blake said things were good with them. He wanted to be able to talk to her again. He wanted things to be like they had first been between them.

It took a little work with all the changes Vale had undergone, but Sun eventually found himself on the right path to the teashop. There were enough familiar shops left to tell him he was headed the right way.

After a few minutes of walking, Sun slowed down as he looked around. He saw no sign of the teashop at all. He frowned slightly. He was on the right street, wasn't he? But where was the teashop? He looked across the street as if the teashop would appear over there. His frown deepened. Maybe he had the wrong street.

Sun walked into the small bookstore to his right. A bell chimed to announce his entrance. A woman appeared in the doorway behind the counter.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted brightly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I had a quick question," Sun said as he walked up to the counter. "I haven't been here in a couple of years and I was looking for a specific teashop. I don't remember the name of it, but I think it was on this street and I remember it had a balcony overlooking the street. Do you know anything about it?"

"Oh, I know the exactly what you're talking about. It used to be right next door. It was torn down a few years ago," the woman said, pointing to the wall to the right. Sun followed her gesture as if he could see through the wall. His tail drooped and his shoulders sagged.

"A few years ago," he echoed. He wondered if Blake knew. Sun gave the woman a smile when he turned back to her. "Thank you for your help."

Outside, he crossed the street and turned back. It was no wonder he hadn't been able to locate the teashop. In its place was a two-story nightclub. It was quiet right now, given that it was the middle of the afternoon.

Sun swallowed down the lump in his throat. So that was it. His last strongest tie to Blake was gone.


End file.
